FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention provides novel 1-(2,6-dihalobenzoyl)-3-(5-substituted-2-pyridinyl)urea insecticides, and insecticidal methods using the novel compounds and some related compounds for the control of manure-breeding insects.